


Ride or Die

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: DC - Fandom, Titans - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Consensual/NSFW, Established Relationship, First Time, Gift, Hidden Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: [GIFT; NSFW] Sometimes you just have to find a good hideout to meet your lover in, when you're both on opposing sides of morality.
Relationships: Slade Wilson/Richard Grayson, Slade/Nightwing, Sladin - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freshsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/gifts).

> Gift Requested by Freshsalad! <3

Slade rode his cock like he was charging into battle.

Expression open yet warlike, body slick with his exertions, and muscles glistening in the dim light as they rippled with every captivating movement. Dick was fascinated, utterly entranced by the majestic display; feeling sparks grind up his spine as that hot, talented ass took his length with every rock of the assassin's hips.

He shuddered, almost overcome by the situation, and Slade chuckles. The man's firm hand pressed to his chest as he angled himself differently, taking the acrobat deeper still.

"You can come, it's not a competition, _little bird._" he intones, clenching his insides with every movement until Dick could barely focus on anything else. "It's always overwhleming the first time... so new, so close... and I want to hear you scream my name, Richard."

The words were punctuated with a twist to his hips that wrenched a moan from the acrobat beneath him. Slade leans forwards, kissing the other briefly, and laughing as the other's lips tried to give chase as he pulled away. 

"Now, _come for me_..." 

The words hit like a thunderbolt straight to his cock, where it was buried deep within the other; and Richard's ludicrously flexible body arched as he came, Slade riding him through it even as come began to slip free and slick their union. The assassin's name echoes off the walls of their hidden loveshack, the sound filled with awe, praise and a tinge of worship that stroked Slade's ego all the more.

Mind tinged with pleasure, Nightwing felt his sense of duty rise up within, even as his spent cock began to deflate slightly. A dextrous hand raised to grasp the heavy, needy member bobbing between them; beginning to pump the shaft in time with Slade's movements.  He is rewarded by a low moan, and the way the other begins to thrust forwards into his grip with every rock of his hips. Dick watches the way the other man's features change subtly as need fills the musclar body, where rigid restraint had been a moment before; so as to teach a valuable lesson to one he loved.

Now the man was allowing himself to focus solely inwards, on sensation. Letting himself be selfish as the mission had completed well. 

Slade thrust frantically back against the impaling cock, and forward again into the acrobat's welcoming grasp; body trembling as his climax approached. "Yes... _yes_...god, you're a quick study, _little bird_..." the other gasped, trying to hold on for just a moment longer in that pleasureable purgatory. 

Nightwng tightened his grip a fraction, and received a moan of satisfaction; the other's careful movements growing erratic as his approaching peak began to take hold. 

"C'mon Slade... consider me 'whelmed by this little show you're putting on, but I think it's time you come for me, don't you?" Dick teases, and slams his hips up roughly as Slade ground down.  The other man gave a cry as the last of his restraint broke, and his hips rocked in an erratic series of thrusts as he came. His desperate, needy cock pulsed frantically as his balls tightened and coated them both in hot, white spurts of viscous liquid. 

Dick felt his own shaft twitching back to rigid life once more at the display; his heart beating with an intense passion, and love. Gods, this man was beautiful, both on the battlefield and in his bed. The way Slade's face went soft as pleasure filled him... the way he fought to steal every last second of sweet delight from the experience; and how he had held off his own peak, in order to show Nightwing the benefit of his years of experience, not wanting to overwhelm the acrobat when they had finally made love. 

_ By X'Hal, and all the gods they'd fought as Titans in the past... how had he gotten so lucky? _

Slade shuddered and fell forwards, leaving them to curl around one another, hot breath gusting past Nightwing's ear for a long moment as the afterglow filled the air. They were a mess... in every sense of the word... but happy, overall. 

Dick glanced at the other's relaxed, sated expression, and it shot straight to his cock; causing Slade to laugh as it twitched deep inside. 

"Brat... give me another minute at least!"

"Oh well, if you insist, old timer..."

"Age and experience beat youth everytime, _little bird_... and I seem to recall you like it when this old timer_ beat you off_ more than once after battles..."

Dick sticks out his tongue.  Slade kisses it, and then the idiotic acrobat attached to it; whom he loved and adored but gods help them, he wished was slightly less impulsive. The cock within him twitches again in renewed interest, as the older assassin's own finally revives.

"Mmm... might be able to oblige you with a round 2 a little sooner than I thought, Richard... you eager little bugger." Slade adds, tentatively beginning to rock against the other again. "Mmm... still a tad senstive..."

That caught the other's attention. "You alright? We can do... something else... if you want." The offer is tentative, and Slade knows they're not ready to play the old switch-a-roo game just yet. But he appreciates the thought.

"No, it just means we get to try a few different positions to see what feels the best right now..." Slade explains, rising until he felt the head of Dick's cock tugging at his ring from the inside, before sliding down again. "I hear... you might be of the flexible persuasion, hmmm?"

The other flashes him a grin in challenge as he surges up to kiss Slade with a firm, passionate fervor that told the assassin this was going to be a hell of an evening.

Pulling apart, he grins at the gleam in the other's beautiful blue eyes as Richard says, "Challenge accepted, old timer..."

Ah... if only he could stop the brat from using that particular nickname... well, he could always fuck Nightwing until the other's voice had gone hoarse from screaming his name?

"We'll see..." he muses and slaps the other's thigh, laughing to feel the impaling length jump deep within his core. Seems the kid might have a few kinks worth exploring later...

The sound cuts off as hands curl about his waist like a vice and the other begins to thrust up with a steadily increasing pace. Hah, Slade thought to himself, holding on tightly... seems like the brat's a fast learner.


End file.
